Oikawa's Odd Day
by Jiyuui
Summary: Oikawa likes keeping organized. That's how his entire life went, everyday is the same. Until one specific day..


_I'm Oikawa Tooru. Your normal, average, alien-loving person. Nothing to really expect from me, to be honest. I love volleyball, aliens, and spending time with Iwa-Chan. It's funny to think that everyday will be the same. But everything is still the same for me everyday. Until one day..._

MY DAY

 **THE WEIRD BEGINNING**

I woke up normally. Schedule was the same. Wake up Iwa-Chan, brush my teeth, get yelled at, take a quick shwower, get into my school uniform, grab my bag, eat, and then get out and go to school. Nothing surprising at least.

I went to go brush my teeth first, but then found myself walking to Iwa's room, my toothbrush hanging

I went to Iwa-Chan's room. I glanced at his sleeping body lying on his bed. I turned on the lights, I took a deep breath, smiled, and then yelled "IWA-CHANNN! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!!! ITS ANOTHER DAY TO BE WITH MEEE!! YAYYY!!!!!!" Iwa rolled around on his bed, groaning from the opened lights and the yelling. He turned at me, giving me a glare. I felt terrified.

"Crappykawa! Shut up! Go back to brushing your teeth!" He yelled at me, looking at my toothbrush just hanging form my mouth, as the foam of the toothpaste was trying to escape. "Pwahttt... I wanna fwake youz ups!" (Translation: But... I wanna wake you up!) he understood my weird language. He got up, and slapped me in the head. "Crappykawa! Go! Now!" He shut his door, as I forced myself to go to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "Pwahhh... Iwa-Chan is so mean!!!" I started to shower.

I was eating breakfast by then, eating toast with eggs. Iwa walked in. He made a 'tsk' sound. "Crappykawa. You forgot your bag." He dropped my bag in the chair next to me. Huh. I normally never forget. "Oh?" I said. "Crappykawa." He walked to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. We ate in silence. Normally we'd be yelling at eachother. Odd.

 _Today feels weird_.

He left before me. Normally I'm first!! I left the house, running to the school. "Crappykawa! Wrong turn! That's Karasu-" I couldn't hear him. I was too busy running. I burst in an unfamiliar school. Iwa-Chan right behind me, making this weird face. All the sudden I see Hinata talking to Sugawara. They looked at me and Iwa, tilting their heads. "Did you transfer here?" Sugawara said. "Oooo! The Grand King! What brings you here?!" Hinata said, Sugawara quickly shut Hinata's mouth. "No. Crappykawa took a wrong turn." Iwa said, sounding a bit mad. "DID NOT!!! I WAS ONLY.. DOUNG MY MORNING JOG! YEAH!" I quickly said, no wanting to sound like a huge dork. "You sure?" Sugawara said, "We never see you pass here everyday." Shoot. They found me out. The bell rang.

 _I'm doomed_.

"Well, you might as well go back before your gonna get scolded by the Sensei!" Hinata said, smiling. Iwa nodded, grabbing my collar and dragging me. "Crappykawa, why were you running?!" He scolded me halfway at the school. "Well... you went ahead of me! And I'm normally first!!" I snapped back. He glared at me, the rest of the way was utter silence. We arrived at the school, 16 minutes late. I ran into my class, the Sensei looked at me. "Oikawa Tooru! Never in the world have I seen you late!!" The sensei scolded at me. "I'm sorry..." I looked down, he pointed to my chair, a signal for me to sit down. I went to go sit down, sighing. At least classes were normal.

It was after school, I went into the Volleyball Club. I took a breath. Smiled, opened the door, yelling "HIIIII, READY TO PRACTICE?!" Everyone just stared at me.

 _Why? This is normal_.

It hit my head harder then a sledgehammer.

Fukurodani was here. So was Nekoma. It was the day Nekoma and Fukurodani visited for practice. Shoot. Kenma looked at me "So he's overly enthusiastic about us being here." "Ohoohohoh? Our ringleader has returned!" Kuroo said, smirking. "HOOT HOOT!!!" Bokuto screamed as Akaashi restraining him from running at me and dropping him on the head. Akaashi "So, do you normally scream that?" Akaashi calmly asked. Iwa-Chan then said "Yes. He's an idiot. Please save me. If any of you would like to take him, please do it, now." Nekoma didn't say a thing. Fukurodani didn't even do a thing when he said that. Rude. I don't wanna be handed over to them! "Well, why doesn't he just transfer to our school's for a week, and then he switches again, and then goes back here?" Akaashi said. Iwa snapped his fingers. "Smart guy! I could use 2 weeks without Crappykawa!" Iwa exclaimed. "MEANIE IWA-CHAN!!" I yelled. Lev then said "So which school is he gonna go to first?"

 _What have I done to deserve this_?

"Ours first, duh!" Kuroo said. I don't think I wanna go there. Ever. "Nahhhh... Bro, I think he wants to come to our school first." Bokuto said.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

 _CHAPTER TWO WILL BE RELEASED SOON_


End file.
